The Avengers Mini-Stories
by shortcake97liz
Summary: This is a collection of mini-stories about the Avengers that I come up with.
1. Chapter 1

They've never been to Budapest.

There were several missions planned there, over the years, but they were either cancelled or sent somewhere else at the last minute.

It becomes a running joke between them: one of them concocts an intimation of the most bizarre circumstances that occurred on this mysterious 'Budapest' mission, and the other pretends to have a completely different recollection of that same event. They bring it up to one another at the strangest times.

It begins to drive Tony Stark absolutely up the fucking wall, because as hard as he searches either of their records, even going in through the back door of SHIELD's personnel databases, he cannot find even a hint of this referenced mission. He's sure it must have been huge… mind-blowingly huge. Because otherwise why would they keep talking about it?

He actually begins to keep a small notebook of all the events they talk about, in the hopes it will help him figure out what the fuck happened in Budapest.


	2. Chapter 2

Each of the Avengers ends up with core group of fangirl/boys, like Natasha's (or the one she acknowledges) are teenage girls mainly who see her as their hero, little boys love the Hulk, but Thor? Little girls between like the ages of 4 and 10, cause dude he is a Prince, who rides on a rainbow bridge, and is basically the fairy tale prince in real life. And Thor fucking loves it. His room at the Tower is just plastered with drawings they send him, and he tries as hard as he can to respond to each and every letter he gets. And Clint and Tony would try to tease Thor about it but he's just so proud of all his little fangirls and of the drawings and other things they send him and he's so earnest about it that Clint and Tony end up more than a little jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody can figure out who's stealing all the leftovers.

They have a _system_, okay, and Bruce spent a lot of time on the color-coded sorting method, and you don't take other people's food, but _someone is doing it._

So, instead of mentioning to the others, as a rational team would do, they take matters into their own hands.

Tony _wants_ to make a complicated booby trap, but realizes just how badly Pepper will yell at him, so he just puts a complicated technological lock on the gold-tinted tupperware designated as his.

Steve leaves a strongly worded note on the blue-tinted tupperware, with very detailed and specific threats. Pepper sees the note when getting milk for her coffee, and immediately decides to pretend she didn't so she's not liable if the threats are carried out.

Natasha's leftovers just vanish from the fridge, and nobody can figure out where she hid them.

Clint mostly just sits in front of the fridge, glaring at anyone who dares to come near it.

Bruce just leaves a sticky note: "Taking my food will make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

Thor balances Mjolnir on top of his food.

Loki rigs his to explode if anyone besides him touches it.

Come the next morning, it's all gone. Every last scrap. Natasha's is gone from wherever she hid it as well, if her stormy expression is anything to go by.

Breakfast is awkward, to say the least.

"Okay, look," Steve finally says. "Just whoever ate the food, fess up and we can move on."

Nobody says anything.

"I put a camera up last night," Tony says, dressing gown flowing behind him like a cape as he storms dramatically into the kitchen a few mornings later. "Now, we'll finally know."

They crowd around the kitchen counter, staring intently at the monitor.

"Nothing, nothing," Tony mutters, fast forwarding the tape. "Nothing, more nothing—hang on—"

"Is that _Coulson_?" Natasha asks, incredulous.

"Goddamn, it is," Steve says, shocked. "I think he's sleepwalking."

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, watching Phil blatanly disregard their signs and disable their traps.

Finally, Bruce breaks the silence. "Was I the only one that didn't know Phil lived here?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nay."

"I had no idea."

"Not a clue."

"I was not aware."

"Pepper!" Tony shouts. "Did you know Coulson lived here?"

"He moved in three weeks ago," Pepper says as she enters the kitchen. "For superheroes, you're all fairly unobservant."


End file.
